Once Upon A Time
by Awaix
Summary: Recueil de Ficlets/Drabbles. Fluff ; Het/Slash. Label SPPS. Un ramassis d'idées en tous genres, d'histoires légères centrées principalement sur les couples et les personnages secondaires de Fairy Tail. (Parce que la SPPS, c'est le bien, et qu'un jour, on dominera le monde, na !) - 1 : Happy/Charuru - 2 : Grey/Lisanna.
1. HappyCharuru - Un Amour Chat-lé

**EDIT 17/06/13 :** Chalut chalut !  
Eh oui, j'ai finalement décidé de transformer ce petit OS en Recueil d'OS, spécial SPPS (parce que la SPPS, c'est le biiiien 8D). Comme le dit le résumé, juste un ramassis d'histoires légères, pas assez... "recherchées" je dirais, enfin, pas assez intéressantes pour être publiées seules. (Enfin, vous m'direz, même ce que je compte publier seul n'est pas spécialement intéressant...) Bref ! Ne vous attendez pas à avoir d'la grande tragédie, de l'angst ou quoi. Juste de petites histoires légères et joyeuses. C:

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Pairing :** HappyxCharuru

**Rating :** K

Parce que ces deux p'tits chatons ont aussi le droit à leur quart d'heure de gloire ! Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais lu de fiction sur ce couple ._. Alors qu'ils sont si mignons ! M'enfin bref. J'espère que ce p'tit truc vous plaira, même s'il est court, _très_ simple, que l'histoire n'est pas du tout originale et que le titre est un jeu de mot vraiment pourri.

A écouter avec le Happy's Theme ! _(watch?v=7pq-WQtT3PU)_

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Un Amour Chat-lé**

* * *

Cette fois, ça allait marcher. Happy en était certain.

Il avait passé la journée à se préparer pour l'occasion. Et, il fallait l'avouer : il avait misé haut !

Une petite houppette de poils bleus se dressait fièrement entre ses deux oreilles. Il s'était parfumé, son pelage était propre comme un sou neuf, et il portait son petit nœud papillon rouge des grands jours.

« Ah… Charuru en a de la chance… » avait murmuré Lucy pour elle-même en voyant Happy partir de la guilde, tout content. Exaspérée, elle n'osa même pas se retourner vers Natsu, qui apparemment faisait le concours de "celui qui rotera le plus fort" avec le Mage de Glace.

Sur le chemin, Happy croisa Wendy, qui lui indiqua que l'Exceed blanche se trouvait dans la forêt, près de la rivière.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Happy pour la trouver.

« Charuru ! »

Ladite Charuru se retourna, nullement surprise de voir Happy déambuler vers elle. Le cœur battant, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de derrière son dos un gros poisson entouré délicatement d'un ruban rose.

« C'est pour toi, Charuru ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son cadeau. Il resta quelques instants planté là, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Exceed soupire et se retourne vers le ruisseau. « Non merci. »

Happy ouvrit de grands yeux, puis baissa la tête. C'était la couleur, c'est ça ? Il aurait peut-être dû mettre un nœud papillon rose…

Il soupira tristement. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts cette fois-ci, et il avait vraiment cru que ça allait marcher. Il serra le poisson dans ses bras et commença à partir.

Jusque-là, aucunes de ses tentatives de séduction n'avaient marché. Peut-être que finalement, Charuru ne l'aimait pas…

Il marcha quelques minutes en direction de la ville. Le vent l'avait décoiffé, sa petite mèche était partie.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Apeuré mais surtout surpris, il sursauta et émit un cri de frayeur. Il se retourna vivement, et dans son élan, il cogna l'inconnu avec son poisson.

« Happy, idiot ! »

Le chat bleu mit du temps à comprendre qu'il venait de frapper la pauvre petite Exceed au pelage blanc. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle là ?

« Charuru ! » Il courut vers elle. « Je suis désolé ! » Il se pencha, l'aidant ainsi à se relever. Elle grogna, épousseta la terre et les feuilles de sa robe violette. Lorsqu'elle se redressa face à Happy, de petites tâches vermeilles coloraient ses pommettes. Gênée, elle toussa légèrement et sembla chercher ses mots. Jamais Happy ne l'avait vu aussi embarrassée, mais il mit ça sur le compte de sa chute.

Elle finit par soupirer et arracha le poisson des mains de son ami. Elle se retourna dignement et prit de chemin inverse de la guilde, la tête haute. Voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et prit la parole :

« Bon, tu viens ? Il va pourrir si on ne le mange pas maintenant. »

Happy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Venait-il de rêver ? Il sourit de toutes ses dents et rejoignit rapidement Charuru, plus heureux que jamais.

En fin de compte, cette fois-ci serait peut-être la bonne ! ~


	2. GreyLisanna - Dictaphone

Bien l'bonjour ! Après 7 mois d'inactivité, je reviens 8D ! (…et mince.)

Au départ, ça devait être un Rogue/Lisanna. Mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'un Grey/Lisanna correspondait mieux.

Aussi, je préfère prévenir : c'est horriblement simple et rempli de guimauve. J'en ai presque honte, voyez-vous ? :'D Mais bon, comme c'est un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent, j'me suis dit… pourquoi pas ? (Et puis sinon, **Walix** n'allait pas être contente e3e …) Et… on va faire d'une pierre deux coups : joyeux anniversaire en avance **Bymeha** ! 8D *sors*

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, l'idée à Walix (mais madame n'a pas voulu l'écrire, alors elle a bien voulu que je la lui pique. èwé)

**Pairing :** Grey/Lisanna

**Rating :** Euh… un p'tit K+ ? Et encore faut l'chercher.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. ~ (Et merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes vraiment trop mignons. TwT)

* * *

**Dictaphone**

* * *

_« Je t'aime. »_

Grésillements incessants.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Éternel rembobinage.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Voix vibrante.

_« Je t'ai-_

- Oh, ça suffit ! »

Un rire malicieux sortit de la bouche de la plus jeune des Strauss, se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse de son petit-ami. Ce dernier, croyant qu'elle avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de l'embêter, l'encercla de ses bras forts et entreprit d'entortiller une de ses mèches blanches autour de son doigt.

Quel naïf, ce Grey.

_« Je t'aime._

- LISANNA ! »

Elle rigola de plus belle, touchant du bout des doigts ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, se délectant en voyant les petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Ce qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il était gêné !

« Oooh, c'est booon. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler… ~

- Je n'trouve pas ça marrant, grogna Grey.

- Pourtant ça l'est, mon cher Grey, miaula la jeune femme. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le grand, l'insensible Grey, que l'on soupçonne tous dénudé de sentiment, arrive à prouver son amour à sa petite-amie ? »

Le brun pesta contre cette description peu flatteuse. « Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais j'ai été forcé.

- Personne ne t'a forcé à exprimer ton amooour, roucoula Lisanna, imitant un petit chat bleu qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Menteuse.

- …Oh, un chouia alors ! »

Grey fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire amusé, et il tira la couette pour les remettre au chaud.

Evidemment qu'il avait été forcé. Enfin, ça, c'était encore une idée de Mirajane. Rien de bien étonnant, ni de bien impressionnant venant de sa part. Un ou deux regards qu'elle adressait habituellement à ceux contre qui elle devait se battre, un clin d'œil à Erza qui passait par-là, et la promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse s'il osait faire du mal à sa petite sœur. Rien de bien compliqué, en somme.

L'Ice Maker grimaça à ce souvenir, mais se détendit bien vite en sentant les douces lèvres de sa petite-amie contre les siennes. Sans rompre le contact, il se redressa et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de celle-ci.

Et bien sûr, l'ainée des Strauss avait pensé à tout. Le dialogue avait été enregistré sur un vieux dictaphone avec lequel Lisanna s'amusait depuis tout à l'heure.

_« Je t'aime._

- Lisanna…

- Redit-le moi. »

La jeune Strauss passa ses bras autour de son cou, sans lâcher l'engin.

« Greeeey, redit-le.

- Rêve.

- Mais pourquoooi ? gémit-elle, faussement peinée.

- _Je t'aime. »_

Grey s'abaissa, laissant une trainée de baisers papillons de son oreille gauche jusqu'à son coup.

« Ton sale dictaphone ne te suffit plus ?

- C'est pas pareil… » Lisanna prit les joues de Grey entre ses mains, le forçant à se redresser et à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je veux te l'entendre dire par toi-même, sans l'influence de Mira'.

- Non. »

La blanche fit la moue. « Alleeeeeez.

- C'est pas en faisant la p'tite fille blessée que tu arriveras à me le faire dire. » Il sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant essayer de faire son expression la plus mignonne possible.

Ce que l'on disait était vrai. Grey était un vrai glaçon.

« Humf. T'es pas marrant !

- Je sais.

- Allez quoi ! S'il-te-plaaa – »

La bouche de Grey vînt la couper dans sa demande. Lisanna le regarda essayer de lui attraper son dictaphone en fronçant les sourcils, mais répondit tout de même au baiser.

« Pas touche », finit-elle par ordonner.

Grey grogna, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait, alors que lui ne voulait même pas lui dire ces trois petits mots.

Lisanna appuya une énième fois sur le bouton.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Grey allait craquer. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait le faire craquer. Elle n'était pas Lisanna Strauss pour rien !

Elle sentit la couverture glisser lorsque le brun enleva son short – gardé pour on ne sait quelle raison d'ailleurs –, et une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Natsu, lui, l'aurait fait. »

Grey se raidit.

« Pardon ?

- Natsu, lui, me l'aurait dit, je t'aime. »

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit grommeler incompréhensiblement. Des insultes à l'égard de l'autre tête brulée, probablement.

« Natsu me l'aurait dit autant de fois que je le lui aurais demandé. Peut-être que finalement, j'aurais dû écouter les conseils de Lucy, et le considérer un peu plus qu'un ami… »

Quelle fourbe, cette Lisanna. Mais apparemment, ça marchait.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter de me mettre avec toi… Ouais. Natsu aurait sûrement fait un meilleur petit-ami… »

Il craquait. Elle le voyait. Ou, du moins, il était sur le point. C'était tellement jouissif de le voir dans un tel état, alors qu'il devait savoir qu'elle ne pensait rien de ce qu'elle disait.

« Natsu… c'est vrai qu'à l'époque, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je me rappelle, je lui avais demandé à ce que, plus tard, on fonde une famille ! continua-t-elle en riant légèrement. « Happy, notre enfant, à Natsu, le père… et moi, la… –

- Ah, ça suffit ! » Lisanna attendit. « Je t'aime, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, pestant contre lui-même.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu…

- Oh si, tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je t'aime, Lisanna Strauss, et tu m'appartiens ! »

Lisanna éclata d'un doux rire.

« …Contente ?

- Très ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, frissonnant au contact des doigts de Grey sur son ventre. « Très… »

Réglages informatiques.

Bouton enclenché.

_« Je t'aime, Lisanna Strauss, et tu m'appartiens !_

- … LISANNA ! Donne-moi ce foutu dictaphone ! »

Echappant à son étreinte, Lisanna se faufila sous les draps, tentant de fuir les bras robustes de son petit-ami. Son hilarité se mêlait à ses cris de joie, et bientôt, Grey la rejoint, braillant ce qu'il voulait être de la colère en rigolant.

_« Je t'aime, Lisanna Strauss, et tu m'appartiens ! »_

* * *

Mirajane peut être fière de sa soeur. uwu  
J'espère que Grey n'est pas OOC. Et j'espère aussi que ça vous aura plu. Merci de votre lecture. çwç

A bientôt j'espère. :3


End file.
